Amor incondicional
by Palomita-hime
Summary: El clan Kuchiki tiene como prioridad conseguir un heredero con sangre Kuchiki y han encontrado a los padres perfectos Byakuya y Rukia. Podrá el amor de Ichigo ser incondicional y soportar que Rukia le de un hijo. Contiene OoC.
1. Chapter 1

Esta es una historia completamente mía y contiene OoC. Los personajes no me pertenecen solo los tomo prestado. Esta es una historia IchiRuki pero contiene ByaRuki, por la trama que quiero manejar. Espero y me den una oportunidad, ya que soy nueva en esto, se aceptan sugerencia y opiniones. Disculpen cualquier falta de ortografia que tenga, no soy escritora profesional. Asi que disculpen las fallas

Capitulo 1

El día en la sociedad de almas era tranquilo, se veía a los shinigamis concentrados en sus labores de reconstrucción. En el cuartel principal se llevaba acado el nombramiento de los nuevos capitanes.

-Kurosaki Ichigo, nuevo capitán de la octava división. Abarai Renji, nuevo capitán de la tercera división. Kuchiki Rukia, nuevo capitán de la treceava división. - anunciaba Kyoraku.

Los nombrados pasaron con el comandante a tomar sus haori y colocarse en su lugar correspondiente.

Terminado el nombramiento la reunión se dio por terminada y los capitanes se fueron a sus cuarteles a supervisar las reparaciones.

-Oí, Ichigo, ya no estas triste por no poder regresar al mundo humano - cuestiono Renji.

\- La verdad si, todavía estoy un poco afligido por no poder continuar mi vida como antes pero - en eso su mirada se encontró con la mirada de cierta pelinegra- sabes no me arrepiento de nada, ay alguien aquí que me haría mas falta.- respondió Ichigo mirando los ojos de Rukia.

El pelirrojo al ver las miradas de sus amigos comprendió a quien se refería y se alegro de que al fin lo aceptaran, no tan abiertamente. Se despidió de ellos y se dirigió a su cuartel.

\- Oí Rukia, creo que voy a necesitar ayudo con esto.- menciono rascándose la nuca.

\- No te preocupes zanahoria, cualquier cosa sabes que cuentas conmigo.- lo ultimo lo dijo con un leve sonrojo que no paso desapersivido para el chico.

Tan ensimismados estaban que no se percataron de que una mariposa infernal volaba alrededor de Rukia. El animalito se poso en su nariz un momento y se fue, después de escuchar el mensaje Rukia se despidió de Ichigo y se fue directo ala mansión, el mensaje decía queque se presentara inmediatamente en a la casa Kuchiki.

Al llegar a la mansión ya la esperaba el mayordomo de los Kuchiki el cual le indico que se fuera a una de las salas de reunión de los ancianos y le informo que su hermano ya estaba hay esperando. Rukia al escuchar eso se apresuro a llegar no podía hacer esperar a su hermano. Se aproximo a tocar en la puerta cuando alguien le dio el pase. Deslizo la puerta y se sentó aun costado de su hermano.

\- Que bueno que llega señorita Rukia.- al escuchar que le hablaban a ella se tenso - el motivo de su presencia aquí es la siguiente, necesitamos un heredero y en vista de que Byakuya no se quiere volver a casar, le corresponde a usted hacerlo.- termino de hablar un anciano del clan.

Rukia sintió que la sangre se le iba a los pies, querían casarla y que tuviera hijos en ese momento donde su trabajo estaba en la cúspide no podían hacerle eso, recién la habían nombrado capitán y ellos quieren que lo deje todo para tener un heredero. Byakuya la vio de reojo y comprendió lo que pensaba, el tampoco sabia que pretendían los ancianos pero no permitía que casaran a su hermana.

\- Pero no podemos arriesgarnos a que la próximo cabeza del clan tenga cualquier linaje, por eso hemos decidido que usted y el joven Byakuya serán los padres.- Finalizo otro anciano con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Rukia no podía creer lo que escuchaba, le estaban pidiendo que ella y su hermano tuvieran un hijo. Como era posible, estaban locos ella no podía hacerse eso ella amaba a Ichigo y de el quería que fueran sus hijos.

\- Eso es una locura, ella es mi hermana ¿como insinúan algo así?.- respondió Byakuya sin cambiar su semblante imperturbable.

\- Joven Byakuya lo que estamos diciendo tiene sentido, si usted y su hermana son los padre, ese bebé tendrá la sangre Kuchiki y tendrá un increíble poder espiritual, ya que ustedes tienen un gran nivel.- explico la anciana tranquila.

Byakuya medito lo dicho y en cierta parte tenían razón pero si el no concebía estar con otra mujer, no lo podía imaginar con Rukia. Iba a protestar de nuevo cuando una anciana se dirigió a Rukia.

\- Es justo que tu como miembro de esta familia, muestres tu gratitud dándole un hijo a Kuchiki- sama, no cree señorita Rukia.- la anciana la miro directamente.

Rukia no podía procesar lo que le pedían era cierto que ella le debía mucho a su hermano y por el haría lo que fuera pero lo que pedían era algo que nunca pensó que pasaría.

\- No tiene mucho que pensar Rukia no le estamos pidiendo que se case con Kuchiki-sama, solo le pedimos un hijo y después podrá retomar su vida.- hablo otro de los ancianos.

 **¿ Que ?** Penso pero como le pedían que solo lo tuviera, ella no podría dejarles a un hijo, pero no podía ser feliz sin Ichigo. No sabia que decir se sentía presionada a tomar una decision y su hermano no parecía en desacuerdo después de exponerles sus argumentos.

\- No se que decir, esto es demasiado para mi- respondió ella.

-Solo tiene que decir que acepta y que pronto nos tendrá la noticia- la interrumpe la anciana.

Rukia observo a Byakuya pero este no le transmite nada ¿ Que podía hacer ? tendría que aceptar y cumplir con sus obligaciones en el clan.

\- Esta.. bien.. lo haré... si ni-sama esta de acuerdo.- sentía su garganta cerrarse.

\- Si con eso dejaran de presionar para que me case, acepto.- las palabras de el eran firmes y decididas.

Rukia no lo podía asimilar su hermano dijo que ¡si! ella tenia la esperanza de que el rechazara la orden y así salvarse. Pero no, el acepto y ahora tendría que entregarse a el para engendrar juntos al nuevo heredero Kuchiki.

Que tal les gusto, espero que si.

Hasta el siguiente.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola espero estén bien, antes que nada quiere agradecer a las personas que me hicieron el favor de leer este fic, en especial a los follow, fav y reviews.

Bueno se que la trama no esta muy clara pero apenas esta comenzando, es IchiRuki 100%, contiene ByaRuki es necesario para el drama y el Ooc también.

Espero les guste este cap y sin mas los dejo leer.

Disclaimer: Los personajes y escenarios no me pertenecen son propiedad de Tite Kubo y yo solo los tomo prestados con fines de entretenimientio.

 **los pensamientos están remarcados.**

Byakuya estaba a la espera de que Rukia llegara a la sala de reuniones y saber cual era la idea que los ancianos habían tramado, semanas pasadas se la pasaban exigiendo y rogando por que el se volviera a casar con una joven de una casa noble menor y el se había negado rotundamente. Por ningún motivo desposaría a otro mujer. Ese lugar era solo de su difunta esposa, nada lo haría cambiar de opinión.

Cuando escucho la propuesta que los ancianos le hicieron a Rukia se quedo bloqueado hasta que pudo procesar toda la información, **"por eso ellos dejaron de insistir con lo del matrimonio"** pensó irritado, ellos querían acorralarla para que aceptara alguna de las dos opciones y con todo lo dicho no podría negarse. Solo podía dejar que ella se casara con un noble que claro no seria Kurosaki o engendrar un hijo juntos, sin matrimonio ni conflictos si ella desidia podia hacer una vida después con quien ella quisiera.

Su cabeza pensaba en todas las posibilidades , podía aceptar casarse pero no el no podría vivir con otra mujer era algo que no lograba asimilar. La opción de que Rukia se casara con un noble era igual o peor idea que la de casarse el, no podía dejar que la casaran y verla triste toda su vida por no poder estar con Kurosaki. Medito la idea de el heredero, era algo poco práctico, nunca vio a Rukia en esa forma pero si lograban concebir un hijo en poco tiempo su martirio terminaría.

No podía comparar toda una vida con un par de meses si acaso, ellos tenían un lazo que los mantendría unidos por siempre y un hijo solo reforzaría esa relación, ella podría hablar con Kurosaki y tener una relación con el, era algo complicado pero si el la amaba tanto como pensaban todos, el podría aceptar y hacer feliz a Rukia, asi el no tendría por que ocupar un lugar como el de Hisana.

Esa era la opción menos dañina a largo plazo y cuando menos lo pensó dio su consentimiento para que las cosas se hicieran como los ancianos querían.

Rukia camina por una callejuela del seireitei pensando en lo drástico que cambio su vida, de la noche a la mañana le había ocurrido lo que jamas imagino. Era recién nombrada capitán y no tendría el gusto de ejercer se como tal pues los ancianos del clan acordaron que tendría que dedicarse de lleno a conseguir lo antes posible a su heredero.

Ellos no esperarían mas tiempo, consideraban que ya era momento de que el clan se alzara entre los nobles de nuevo con un guerrero que seria igual o mas prometedor que su padre pues con la sangre de un Kuchiki y la fuerza y cualidades que Rukia desarrollo en la ultima guerra, el linaje se haría mucho mas valioso manteniendo así su grandeza.

Asegurarían que el primer hijo de Rukia fuera un Kuchiki y no un Kurosaki. Esa era la razón por la que pedían que se embarazara lo antes posible, así los Shiba no se les adelantarían. Sabían que si se entregaba a Byakuya seria casi imposible que no formaran una familia.

Claro ella desconocía todos los planes que los ancianos estaban haciendo, creía que eran sus estúpidas obligaciones de noble las que los impulsaban y los tenían tan ansiosos por un heredero.

 **¿Como les diré esto a Ichigo y los demás?** esa interrogante cruzo por su mente seguido de otros mas importantes. **¿Podrás perdonarme Ichigo? ¿Podrás comprender, que mi amor hacia los dos es incondicional? ¿Que no puedo elegir entre uno de los dos?** Coloco sus manos en su cabeza en señal de frustración, cada pensamiento era más complejo y sin darse cuenta ya se encontraba a las afueras del octavo escuadrón. Tendría que hablar con Ichigo lo antes posible y convencerlo de que la perdonara.

No quería hacerlo sufrir y ver que se deprimía, como aquella vez que se quedo sin poderes, pero no le ocultaría nada el tenía derecho a saber el nuevo rumbo que ella tomaría. Se aseguraría de que el, también continuara su vida aún que no fuera con ella.

No podía ofrecerle nada, ¿Quién aceptaría tal cosa? Acaso su amor era tan grande y fuerte para darle una oportunidad a una relación así de compleja. **"Podríamos ser felices, si el aceptara"** pensó.

\- ¡No Rukia! deja de pensar estupideces, el no se merece algo así - pensó en voz alta sin percatarse de que alguien la escuchaba.

\- ¿Quien no se merece eso enana? - Le cuestiono Ichigo, sobresaltada se giro y lo vio a su espalda.

\- Casi me matas del susto idiota - comento molesta - tengo que hablar contigo Ichigo - dijo cambiando su semblante a uno serio y triste.

El pelinaranjo observo esos cambios de humor y supo de inmediato que algo no andaba bien.

\- Tienes razón hay algo que quiero decirte - el rostro de ichigo mostró una sonrisa segura al hablar.

Rukia al escucharlo decir eso, se imagino que era lo que le iba a decirle pero no podía escucharlo y después dejarlo. Tendría que hablar ella primero.

\- Podemos ir a otro lugar - pregunto seria.

\- Claro, te perece bien si vamos al jardín de mi división o prefieres ir a la mansión - respondio Ichigo

\- En los jardines esta bien - Caminaron por los pasillos hasta llegar a unas puertas que daban directo al jardín. Se sentaron debajo de un árbol y se mantuvieron un instante en silencio.

\- Lo que te quiero decir es - dijeron al unisono.

Apartaron la mirada el uno del otro para evitar que se notara su sonrojo.

Al voltear sus miradas se conectaron y se transmitieron todo lo que con palabras no podían exteriorizar.

\- Rukia, yo... te...- tartamudeo Ichigo

\- Ichigo tendré un hijo con ni-sama - lo interrumpió abruptamente, ya se imaginaba lo que Ichigo diría y si escuchaba su confesion toda su determinación se iría a la basura.

Ichigo se quedo en shock, no comprendía que era lo que estaba pasando, ¿Por que? Si ya se había decidido en demostrar abiertamente que amaba a Rukia y que quería empezar una nueva vida con ella, todo le daba un giro a sus planes.

Estuvo un tiempo callado meditando lo que Rukia dijo, no podía entender como era posible que ella quisiera tener un hijo de su hermano.

Rukia entendia el conflicto interno que tenia el chico, sus muecas hablaban por si solas, comprendió que era algo duro de asimilar, tanto que ella todavía no lo hacia del todo.

\- Cuando nos despedimos en el primer escuadrón, me dirigí a la mansión a una reunión muy importante con los ancianos del clan y ni-sama - al comenzar a explicar el pelinaranja enfoco toda su atención en ella.

\- Ellos quieren un heredero pero quieren que el padre sea ni-sama- explico.

\- Entonces que tienes que ver tu. ¿Que no hay mas mujeres en la sociedad de almas? - interrumpió Ichigo.

\- No es eso, los ancianos del clan, querían que ni-sama se volviera a casar, el se negó y me pidieron que hiciera esto en agradecimiento por todo lo que a hecho el por mi - estaba nerviosa y no quería verlo a los ojos.

\- ¡¿Y?! esa es tu forma de agradecer, entonces conmigo como lo harás, también me debes mucho, que acaso me llenaras de hijos por salvarte la vida tantas veces - cada palabra que salia de su boca, le dejaba un sabor amargo, el no era de los que cobraban favores y en especial a ella, pero quería entender.

¿Cual era el motivo verdadero? ¿Qué acaso no podría decirle la verdad? Que ella quería una vida con byakuya sin arruinar la imagen de su hermano y por eso culpaba a los ancianos.

Se sentía enojado, decepcionado, frustrado, dolido y un sin fin de sentimientos que se agolparon en se pecho.

Rukia lo escucho y sus palabras le dolieron.

 **"Pero que creía ese idiota"** debía contestarle, pero no quería que su despedida se tornara en una pelea.

Respiro hondo y medito lo que le diría.

\- Entiende Ichigo, es mi deber - respondió cabizbaja.

\- No me jodas Rukia, eso no es deber. Solo dime la verdad que amas a Byakuya y quieres una vida con el y no quieres manchar su imagen de estirado y perfecto, por eso culpas a los demás - su tono de voz se elevo demasiado, las palabras de Rukia desataron su ira - Díme... ¿lo amas? - le cuestiono muy cerca de su rostro.

Rukia sentía un dolor profundo en su pecho, sabia que el esta sufriendo pero no podría decirle que en realidad lo amaba a el. Que el amor que tenia hacia Byakuya era igual de grande pero de diferente manera y si ella podía evitar que el fuera infeliz traicionando el recuerdo de Hisana, lo haría, total después de que naciera el heredero la dejarían hacer lo que quisiera. Podría buscar una vida con el.

 **¡No! no puedo hacerle eso, el tiene que hacer su vida sin mi, eso es lo mejor, aún que me duela, tengo que dejarlo ir** penso abatida, tenía que terminar con sus ilusiones y verlo feliz.

\- Esta bien, tienes razón amo a Byakuya y no me interesan tus sentimientos - su semblante serio le dio a entender a Ichigo que era verdad.

\- Entiendo - fue lo único que pudo decirle, el necesita irse de hay. Se levanto y sin dirigirle una sola mirada se marcho.

Rukia al verlo irse dejo escapar una lágrima y susurro - perdóname, te amo Ichigo - nada salio como pensó lo lastimo mucho y así nunca la perdonaría.

Que tal chic s alguna queja o sugerencia son bien recibidas, disculpen los errores.

Hasta luego saludos.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hola que tal yo denuevo jejeje muchas gracias a los que dejaron su review, y a los que leen esta historia que es de mi completa autoria._

 _ **Disclaimer: los personajes y escenarios son propiedad de Tite kubo.**_

La luna brillaba rodeada de hermosas estrellas que adornaban el cielo de la sociedad de almas, todo era paz y silencio, un joven pelinaranjo se encontraba en algún local bebiendo con sus nakamas, nadie sabia por que estaba tan deprimido y no se animaban a cuestionarle, querían que el solo hablara sin presiones.

En su costado se encontraba Renji, Kira, Ikkaku, Hissagi, Iba y Yumichika. Bebían y se gastaban bromas tratando de animar a Ichigo sin conceguirlo, cuando ya estaba muy bebido decidieron que tenían que llevarlo a la mansión Shiba en donde vivía ahora. Renji se ofreció a llevarlo y se despidió de ellos.

\- Rukia... por... que... no me... amas... como... yo a ti - decía Ichigo entre sueños, mientras lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos.

\- ¿Qué paso con ustedes Ichigo? pensé que para entonces ya estarían juntos Renji viendo con pena a su amigo.

No comprendía que era lo que había pasado con ellos, pero esperaría a que el o ella le contaran.

Llego a la habitación del chico y lo dejo sobre el futon y enseguida se fue a su escuadrón.

Mientras tanto en la mansión Kuchiki una pelinegra regresaba de su división, se dirigía a su habitación y se percato de que las sirvientas de la casa estaban sacando sus cosas del lugar.

\- ¡¿Que es lo que pasa aquí? ¿Por que sacan mis cosas?! - cuestiono sorprendida de ver su habitación vacía.

\- Lo siento Rukia- sama, pero los ancianos dieron la orden de llevar sus cosas ala habitación de Kuchiki- sama - dijo un empleada haciendo una reverencia en forma de disculpa.

\- Malditos viejos - maldijo en voz baja.

¿Que iba hacer? Se había paso el resto del día pensando en lo que hacia Ichigo, que se olvido de la urgencia de los ancianos.

¿Como haría para pasar la noche con su hermano? Era algo tan complejo, que prefirió ignorarlo. Camino hacia el jardín sopesando la dura realidad, no quería pensar solo se dedico a observar a los peces koi.

No se percato de cuanto tiempo paso ahi, hasta que sintió una mano en su hombro, levanto su mirada y se encontró con unos ojos grises sin brillo que no le demostraban nada.

\- Se que es difícil lo que piden, no te obligare a nada, esperare a que estés lista - Byakuya hablo dando vuelta para entrar a la mansión.

\- Espera ni-sama - se apreciaba la dudo en su timbre de voz.

\- Solo Byakuya, no es necesario llamarme ni-sama - comento deteniéndose aun dandole la espalda.

\- Esta bien Bya... Byakuya, puedo preguntarte algo - estaba tan nerviosa que no se atrevía a lenvantar el rostro.

Se giro hacia ella y asintió con un movimiento de cabeza, espero atento a que ella hablara.

\- ¿Para ti no es difícil lo que tenemos que hacer?- estaba tan sonrojada y nerviosa, nunca pensó tener su atención de esa manera.

Byakuya lo medito un momento y le invito a que lo siguiera para entrar en la habitación.

Durante el transcurso Rukia iba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no se percato de que ya estaba en la habitación de Byakuya hasta que el hablo.

\- Sea difícil o no es mi obligación cumplir con lo prometido y el tuyo igual. O prefieres que te impongan un noble como esposo - le respondio con voz calmada.

Medito las palabras de Byakuya un momento, tenía razón, con el solo le piden un heredero, solo tendría que estar con el por un corto tiempo, en cambio si la casaban con otro noble seria para el resto de su vida. Eso si seria lo peor que le pudiera pasar.

\- Tienes razón, pudo haber sido peor - se aproximo a sentarse aun costado de el.

En un impulso se aproximo a el tocando su rostro y cerrando sus ojos, el la miro y comprendió lo que ella estaba pensando, lentamente acerco su rostro al de ella y la beso. Un beso suave, tímido y torpe por parte de ella.

Rukia al sentir sus labios se paralizo, no quiso abrir los ojos, ordeno a su cuerpo a reaccionar a las caricias de Byakuya imaginando que eran de Ichigo, la recostó sobre el futon y pudo apreciar el miedo que Rukia sentía, el no quería dañarla pero no había otra forma, la cuido en todo momento siendo comprensivo y paciente.

Se entrego a el sin abrir sus ojos, sin decir ni una palabra y reprimiendo las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir, el peso del cuerpo de Byakuya sobre el suyo la asfixio de momento, su corazon se detuvo y su mente se desconecto de la realidad. Cuando ya no sintió el peso de el cuerpo de el, se giro dándole la espalda y se dispuso a dormir. No podía dormir, no se había percato de que sus lágrimas salían solas, sintió como unos brazos la rodeaban se giro y vio los ojos del hombre al que se había entregado.

Pudo ver en ellos amor, comprensión, miedo, arrepentimiento y suplica, se aferro al cuerpo de Byakuya y escondió su rostro en su pecho y solo así se permitió llorar y sacar todo lo que sentía, mientras el la abraza fuerte y acariciaba su cabeza, hasta caer dormida.

Abrió sus ojos y miro al hombre que dormía aferrado a ella, con delicadeza movió los brazos de Byakuya, se levanto suavemente para ir asearse..

Salio de la mansión hacia su escuadrón sin mirar a nadie, no quería hablar, le dolía el cuerpo, el alma, se sentía desecha. Tendría que aprender a vivir así, no se dio cuenta de que alguien iba en dirección contraria hasta que choco con el, al levantar la vista puedo ver unos ojos avellana sin brillo y un rostro que reflejaba mas que tristeza, el estaba igual o peor que ella, pero lo que no se espero fue que el pasara sin siquiera dirigirle una palabra. La ignoro completamente y si su animo esta por los suelos eso termino de tumbarlo.

Llego a su escuadro y entro a su oficina, quería estar sola pensar en todo lo que su vida estaba cambiando por esa decisión que tomo, pero lo que mas le molestaba, es que Ichigo la hubiera ignorado. Ella sabia que el iba a estar mal, pero esperaba que el le reclama, que peleara por ella, nunca se espero que el la ignorara así de fácil,l eso era peor.

\- Taicho, buenos días ¿le pasa algo?- Kiyone se encontraba en el marco de la puerta, esperando la respuesta de su capitán.

\- Buenos días Kiyone, no pasa nada ¿por que preguntas?- trato de sonar lo mas segura que pudo.

\- Es que, se ve muy cansada taicho ¿no durmió bien?- cuestión kiyone.

¿Que si no durmió bien? no recordaba en que momento se quedo dormida, aún que el abrazo de Byakuya la había reconfortado enormemente, no se sentía mejor. Se perdió en sus pensamientos hasta que Kiyone hablo de nuevo.

\- ¡Taicho! yo creo que seria bueno que se fuera a descansar - se giro para seguir su camino.

\- Gracias Kiyone, tal vez después del almuerzo -

El día paso tranquilo, como cualquier otro pero nunca se espero, que Byakuya fuera por ella para ir a la mansión a comer juntos.

\- Te sientes mejor Rukia - le pregunto cuando comenzaron a caminar hacia la mansión.

Rukia se sorprendió al escucharlo, nunca conversaban y no era que le desagradara solo era nuevo para ella.

\- Estoy bien ni.. Byakuya solo me duele el cuerpo.- corrigió al ver la mirada que el le dio.

\- Me estas tratando de decir que te lastime- pregunto deteniendo el paso y mirándola fijamente.

Ella se sorprendió y rápido contesto. - no es eso Byakuya, pero es normal ¿creo? por ser la primera vez - lo ultimo lo dijo bajando su cabeza para que no notara su sonrojo. Nunca imagino hablar algo así con el.

-Ya veo, espero y para la próxima no pase lo mismo, tratare de ser mas delicado esta bien - retomo el paso a la mansión.

\- Esta bien, gracias Byakuya-

Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a la mansión, comieron juntos y tuvieron charlas largas y entretenidas algo que sorprendió a Rukia, pues nunca imagino tener ese tipo de convivencia. Cuando termino el se dirigía a la salida del comedor, observo que ella no se movía, la miro y la cuestiono - ¿por que todavía estas ahí? - a lo que ella solo le comento que necesitaba dormir, el asintió con su cabeza y se marcho.

Rukia entro a la habitación que compartía con Byakuya, se recostó en el futon abrazando la almohada de el, tenia su aroma y eso la tranquilizaba, no podía detener ni un momento mas las lágrimas que estuvo almacenando toda la mañana, lloro amargamente por no poder ser Ichigo el primer hombre en su vida, por que sentía que el la odiaba y no podía vivir con eso.

\- te amo, Ichigo - cayo dormida después de mucho llorar.

Ya había pasado mes y medio desde que Rukia hablo por ultima vez con Ichigo, ya que cuando se encontraban, el la ignoraba totalmente sin importarle quien estuviera presente. Muchas ocasiones Byakuya estuvo tentado a reclamarle su falta, pero Rukia lo calmaba con la mirada. Su relación mejoro demasiado se podía decir que ya disfrutaban el estar les veía mas unidos y charlaban mucho, llegando a conocerse a la perfección. Se comunicaban con miradas y gestos. Trataron de llevar mejor la relación, ya que hasta que Rukia quedara embarazada ellos tendrían que seguir siendo amantes y era conveniente estar bien el uno con el otro, para que la situación no se tornara insoportable.

Byakuya era atento, amable, delicado y cariñoso, claro solo cuando estaban en la privacidad de la alcoba, para todo los demás seguía siendo frió e inmutable.

Rukia se dirigía a su escuadro cuando en una callejuela visualizo a Ichigo y Orihime abrazados, eso la sorprendió mucho pero también la entristeció, le hizo recordar todos esos momentos que paso con el y que su corazón todavía clamaba, por que fuera el con quien compartiera su vida. Giro caminando hacia otra calle, no quería que la vieran pera antes de que pudiera alejarse Orihime sintió su reiatsu y la llamo.

\- ¡Kuchiki-san!- grito Orihime emocionada, corrió y la abrazo fuerte.

\- Inoue, que gusto verte ¿Que haces aquí?- hablo tratando de sacarse de su agarre.

\- Les tengo muy buenas noticias - comento emocionada.

Iba a continuar hablando cuando sintió como el reiatsu de Rukia tenia mezclado el reiatsu de Byakuya y comprendió todo lo que Ichigo le había contado el por que estaba tan deprimido.

Antes de que Rukia llegara, Ichigo le platico todo lo que había pasado con ella y no podía creerlo, ella y todos sabían muy bien el amor que se transmitían y ahora con esto se sentía muy triste por sus amigos. Se podía apreciar que los dos sufrían mucho por esa situación.

Orihime iba a hablar cuando sorpresivamente llego una Matsumoto y se la llevo arrastrando, entonces solo quedaron ellos dos. Rukia sintió un vuelco en el corazón, Ichigo la estaba mirando aun con su ceño fruncido pero la miraba.

Por otra parte Ichigo noto lo revuelto que tenia su reiatsu y el de Byakuya, eso significaba que era verdad que ella le daría un hijo a ese hombre.

Pero no podía quedarse así algo tenia que hacer para que ella cambiara de opinión, así que tomo todo su coraje y valentía y la beso. Un beso que al principio fue suave y tierno pero que fue subiendo de tono, era agresivo y desesperado.

Ichigo la tomo de la nuca y la cintura pegándola mas a su cuerpo, Rukia rodeo su cuello con sus brazos sintiéndose perdida, por todo lo que demostraba ese beso.

Rompieron el beso y juntaron sus frentes, sus miradas volvieron a conectarse como hace tiempo no lo hacían.

\- Solo respóndeme una cosa Rukia.- respiraba agitado.

\- Qu...que - tartamudeo tratando de controlar su respiración.

\- Estarías dispuesta, a darme un día entero para mi solamente - estaba decidido, le mostraría que la vida con el, era mejor que con Byakuya.

Ella se sorprendió por lo pedido.

\- No comprendo Ichigo, para que quieres solo un día.- estaba extrañada por la actitud de el.

-Con solo un día, yo te demostrare que estas cometiendo un error y que tu felicidad esta conmigo - la libero un poco de su abrazo.

Quedo tan sorprendida de lo que el, le pidiera algo así, eso solo significaba que todavía la amaba, quería decirle que no hacia falta que le demostrara nada, pues eso ya lo sabia de sobra, ¿Que le diría? no podía engañarse pensando en que tal vez, podría ver una opción en la que ellos estuvieran juntos y ella pudiera darle un hijo a Byakuya y que Ichigo lo aceptara, estaba confundida que podía hacer.

Se alejo de el mirando sus ojos, que le suplicaban que aceptara, comprendía que seria la ultima oportunidad para estar juntos.

\- Esta bien, pero yo diré que día.- le regalo una sonrisa tímida pues dentro de ella sabia que estaba mal en ilusionarse.

\- Ok, pero no tardes mucho enana- beso su frente y comenzó a caminar hacia su escuadrón despidiéndose con su mano.

Rukia se abofeteaba mentalmente, ¿Que había hecho? estaba tan deseosa de estar con Ichigo, que no veía la realidad, ella no podía estar con el hasta después de quedar embarazada de Byakuya.

"¿Que hare ahora? Tendré que darle largas a Ichigo" pensó.

Llego a su escuadro y todo transcurrió como era normal hasta que tocaron a su puerta.

\- Si ¿Quien es? - levanto su mirada de los reportes que estaba leyendo.

\- Soy Inoue, puedo pasar - respondió abriendo la puerta.

\- Claro Inoue ¿En que puedo ayudarte? - se levanto y comenzó a caminar hacia su amiga.

Orihime se sentó en un sillón de la salita que había en la oficina, Rukia quedo enfrente de ella. Orihime se acerco y tomo sus manos.

\- Kuchiki-san ¿Que pasa contigo? ¿Por que estas haciendo todo esto? - su mirada estaba posicionada en su amiga.

Rukia bajo la mirada y se quedo callada, que le diría.

\- Kuchiki-san ¿Que no somos amigas? ¿Por que no me quieres decir? yo se lo mucho que se aman tu y Kurosaki-kun - apretó sus manos para alentarla a hablar.

Rukia levanto su rostro y vio que su amiga en verdad necesitaba una respuesta.

\- ¡Claro que amo a Ichigo! Pero el clan le a pedido a Byakuya y a mi, tener un hijo. Un heredero que tenga sangre Kuchiki, Byakuya no quiere casarse otra vez - suspiro y se detuvo un momento para pensar si decirle que después podría intentar algo con Ichigo.

\- Lo nuestro, no es una relación a largo plazo, seremos amantes hasta que yo pueda concebir y después podre continuar con mi vida. Es por eso que acepte hacerlo, por que no me imponen casarme con el u otro. Solo es cuestión de tiempo- su voz sonó decidida y fuerte, pues aun que le doliera la situación que tenia con Ichigo, a estas alturas no se arrepentía de lo que había hecho y quería que Orihime entendiera.

\- Entonces ¿Por que Kurosaki-kun cree que amas a Kuchiki-sama? Si el supiera esto que me acabas de contar, el dejaría de estar triste y podría comprenderte - lo ultimo lo dijo con una mueca de tristeza y duda pues los dos eran sus amigos y los quería mucho pero no sabia si Ichigo entendería.

La etapa donde estuvo enamorada de Ichigo ya había pasado y comprendió que con el no tendría nada así que decidió darse una oportunidad con Ishida y comprendió que con el era feliz.

\- Inoue ¿Cuando te encontré con Ichigo dijiste que tenias algo que decirnos? - la saco de sus pensamientos no le gustaba el rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación. No podía derrumbarse ahora que su alma estaba tranquila, su objetivo era claro y no podía tener dudas.

\- Cierto Kuchiki-san, lo que pasa es que, estoy embarazada y quería decirles juntos pero no se como reaccione Kurosaki-kun, cuando se lo diga - estaba tan emocionada que todo rastro de tristeza desapareció de su rostro.

Rukia quedo helada ¿Que significa eso? no sabia si estar alegre o triste, muchas dudas invadieron su mente, estaba comenzando a hiperventilar. Antes de armar conjeturas erróneas debía preguntarle.

\- Es de el... de Ichigo - su voz sonó muy baja, estaba desesperada pero no quería que se notara, se levanto y le dio la espalda esperando una respuesta, no podría verla a la cara si resultaba que era de el.

Se comenzó a sentir mal, sus manos sudaban, su cabeza daba vueltas y no podía respirar. Giro para ver a Orihime pero lo único que vio fue como todo a su visión se tornaba negro y como su cuerpo dejaba de reaccionar...

 _Hasta aqui por el momento espero les haya gustado._

 _Saludos._


	4. Chapter 4

Hola volví después de una pausa para digerir el horrible final de bleach. Gracias por sus reviews, espero les agrade este nuevo capítulo. Saludos.

DISCLAINER / Esta historia es completamente de mi autoriza, lo personajes no me pertenecen solo los uso por diversión. Muchas gracias por los reviews, sé que no eh contestado todos pero si los eh leído y me emociona saber que mi fic les agrada.

* * *

Orihime vio como Rukia se desmayaba y estaba cayendo, sin poder hacer algo, hasta que vio a Byakuya sostenerla en sus brazos. Se sorprendió al verlo ¿En que momento llego? ¿Escucho la conversación? Pensó Orihime y muchas dudas llenaron su cabeza. Reacciono cuando sintió pasar a Byakuya por su costado.

Byakuya se detuvo en la salida y sin girar a verla la pregunto.

\- ¿Que fue lo que ocurrió con ella? - su voz sonó fuerte y fría.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, el capitán Kuchiki si que daba miedo.

\- estábamos charlando, cuando se levanto del sillón y al girarse se desmayo, cuando reaccione usted ya la tenia en brazos - dijo con voz baja, su mirada estaba posada en sus manos.

\- Ya veo, puedes retirarte - le dijo de forma seca, avanzando por el pasillo.

Byakuya llego a la mansión con Rukia en brazos, entro a su habitación y la coloco en el futon con delicadeza, el se sentó en un costado de ella y acaricio su cabello con amor. Era ya una rutina el que fuera por ella al escuadrón, por suerte sintió el cambio en el reiatsu de Rukia y se apresuro a entra, justo en el momento en que ella iba cayendo.

Estaba perdido en sus pensamientos cuando escucho unos golpes en la puerta de su habitación.

\- Kuchiki-sama, la cena esta lista - hablo una sirvienta desde el otro lado de la puerta.

\- Esta bien, cenaremos aquí - respondió serio, sin moverse de su lugar.

La sirvienta se marcho y el observo mejor a Rukia, se veía diferente, su rostro estaba sonrojado, coloco su mano en su frente y se percato de que tenia fiebre. Se levanto de su lugar y llamo a un guardia ordenando que fueran al cuarto escuadrón a buscar a la capitán y que la trajera rápidamente .

Entro de nuevo y la observo tenia sus ojos abiertos y estaba desconcertada intento sentarse y el se lo impidió poniendo una mano en su hombro.

\- No te esfuerces, tienes fiebre y te desmayaste - la miro a los ojos.

Rukia no recordaba muy bien que había pasado, pero ya sabia quien la había llevado a su habitación y le agradeció con la mirada, no se sentía bien algo le pasaba y esperaría hasta estar mejor para hablar.

Cerro sus ojos, cuando sintió que llamaban a la puerta, Byakuya dio autorización y entro la capitán Isane.

Se coloco en su costado y la observo.

\- Hola Kuchiki-san, voy a revisarte - le dijo colocando sus manos en su rostro y moviéndolas hacia sus pies.

Rukia cerro sus ojos y se relajo sintió su reiatsu fluir conforme Isane pasaba sus manos por su cuerpo.

\- Kuchiki-san ¿No te has sentido extraña en estos días? - le sonrió amablemente.

\- Ahora que lo dices, días atrás eh tenido mucho sueño - no se había percatado de ese detalle. Lo atribuyo al trabajo que tenia acumulado.

\- Ya veo, me da gusto ser yo la que te lo diga ¡felicidades Kuchiki-san! estas embarazada - ella sonrió y se levanto del tatami.

Escucho bien, dijo que estaba embarazada, no lo podía creer lo había conseguido, no se dio cuenta de que Byakuya acompaño a Isane a la salida hasta que el se arrodillo a su lado y la abrazo.

El momento era tan armonioso que en un impulso el la beso tiernamente y ella correspondió se sentía tan conmovida y feliz de ver a Byakuya así de tierno.

\- Gracias Rukia, soy el hombre mas feliz, nunca me sentí así - tenia una sonrisa pintada en su rostro.

\- Yo también estoy muy ¡feliz! - sus miradas estaban conectadas se querían mucho.

\- La capitán Kotetsu dijo que apenas tienes 2 semanas, es por eso que tu reiatsu esta tan inestable - le informo mientras acomodaba su cabeza en las piernas de Rukia.

\- Es muy poco tiempo para que me descontrole no crees - le dijo mientras acariciaba su cabeza.

\- Es señal de que tendrá un gran reiatsu - comento colocando una mano en el abdomen de Rukia.

Este acto la hizo sentir inmensamente feliz, nunca había visto a Byakuya tan emocionado. Pero este momento se opaco cuando recordó la charla con Orihime.

Si el bebe era de Ichigo ahora ¿Como podría ella justificar esa sensación de dolor y decepción? si ella iba a tener un hijo de otro. Tendría que hablar con Inoue y convencerla de que le dijera a Ichigo que iba a ser padre.

Rukia había entendido que Inoue no sabia como decirle a Ichigo que estaba embarazada y ella le ayudaría a decirle, eso estaba decidido. Tan metida estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que la cena estaba ahí , hasta que Byakuya le llevo una bandeja y se la coloco en las piernas.

\- Rukia de ahora en adelante tendrás que alimentarte mejor y descansar mas, debes estar bien para mi hijo - las ultimas palabras las dijo con un tono de orgullo que no paso desapercibido.

\- ó hija - añadió Rukia con una sonrisa - Byakuya ahora que ya estoy embarazada todo regresara hacer como antes - lo miro a los ojos.

\- Las cosas serán como tu quieras que sean, me has hecho muy feliz y yo quiero tu felicidad Rukia, estés con quien estés. Recuerda que eres mi orgullo y una de las mujeres que mas amo en mi vida - le acaricio su mejilla y se concentro en su cena.

Sus palabras dejaron a Rukia sorprendida, nunca se espero escuchar a Byakuya decirle algo así, ella también lo amaba, aun que no entendiera como era posible, amar a dos hombres tan intensamente y a la vez tan diferente. Con el sentía tantas cosas amor, tranquilidad, comprensión y aun que se aya entregado a el y besara sus labios, no podía comparar lo que sentía con Ichigo. El beso que el pelinaranjo le dio en la mañana la hizo estremecer de deseo, de amor, de pasión y ansiedad, cosas que no sentía con Byakuya, pero como podría estar con Ichigo ahora que los dos tendrían hijos con otras personas, no podría lastimar así a Inoue. Tendría que hablar con el y decirle que no podría darle el día que le pidió y que se dedicara a Inoue y a su hijo.

\- Hablare con el capitán comandante, le informare tu estado y que yo te ayudare con el manejo de tu división - la saco de sus pensamientos cuando lo escucho.

\- Pero yo puedo hacerlo sola no estoy en... -

\- No discutas Rukia, es por el bien de nuestro hijo, no permitiré que les pase algo - la interrumpió.

Rukia medito lo dicho por Byakuya y acepto su oferta, no podía arriesgarse a que algo le pasara. Se giro y vio como el se dirigía a la salida.

\- ¿A donde vas? - cuestiono sorprendida.

\- A otra habitación, supongo que querrás volver a tener tu privacidad - su rostro reflejaba un pequeño toque de tristeza.

\- No te vayas, me eh acostumbrado a estar contigo y no quiero estar sola - sonrío tiernamente.

El se acerco y se puso a su altura y le regalo un beso en su frente.

\- Pediré que traigan un futon mas, tu y yo ya no seremos amantes esa relación esta terminada, te parece - se levanto y se dirigió a la salida.

\- Tienes razón, volveremos a ser hermanos pero con la diferencia que también somos amigos y futuros padres - respondió ella complacida.

Estaba de verdad contenta todo marchaba bien, mejor de lo que pensó excepto por la situación con el pelinaranjo eso tendría que arreglarlo después.

Se recostó y se quedo dormida casi al instante, Byakuya entro y vio en su rostro una hermosa sonrisa que lo hizo sentir bien. Beso su frente y le deseo buenas noches.

* * *

En la oficina del capitán comandante, se encontró el susodicho y el capitán Kuchiki teniendo una conversación.

\- Capitan Kyoraku, el motivo de mi presencia es para pedir la autorización para que yo pueda hacerme cargo de la 13 división temporalmente - su semblante serio como siempre.

\- Creo que no puedo hacer eso, ese escuadro esta a cargo de Rukia-chan y no creo que a ella le agrade que yo te de el control a ti Byakuya. Siempre y cuando ella pueda cumplir con su cargo no veo el motivo para hacerlo - cuestiono Kyoraku sorprendido y preocupado.

\- El motivo de su decline como lo dije es temporal y ella esta de acuerdo en que yo tome el mando. - dirigió su fría mirada al capitán, fuera lo que fuera Kyoraku lograba irritarlo un poco.

\- Bueno, si ella esta de acuerdo esta bien pero necesito saber por cuanto tiempo y cual es la causa ya que en el informe deberé especificarlo y darlo a conocer a los demás capitanes como al escuadrón correspondiente.- el sabia que no tenia que dar detalles y que el informe no era del todo cierto pero necesitaba saber el motivo de la ausencia, su curiosidad era grande.

\- Es un año aproximadamente y el motivo es que esta embarazada - no dijo mas ya había saciado la curiosidad de Kyoraku.

\- ¡De verdad! pero que buena noticia, tendré que ir a felicitarla, no hay problema Byakuya tienes mi autorización - comento con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Byakuya lo miró con fastidio, dio una reverencia y se marcho sin decir nada mas.

Nanao que estuvo todo el tiempo detrás de la puerta, había escuchado la conversación y no cabía de su asombro, "esto es una primicia para la AMS" pensó entusiasmada.

Mando el comunicado con las mariposas infernales con asunto de "reunión super importante".

En otro lado del sereitei una chica pelinegra caminaba despacio, en su rostro se dibujaba una gran sonrisa que demostraba todo lo que sentía y el motivo era la personita que crecía en su interior. Tal vez era muy pronto pero fantaseaba con tenerlo en sus brazos. Imaginaba que seria muy parecido o parecida a el, que tuviera la hermosa sonrisa de Byakuya aun que nadie solo ella la había visto. Pensaba que seria un bebe muy afortunado por estar rodeado de tanto amor.

( no pude encontrar una imagen de Byakuya sonriendo y esta me pareció graciosa.)

Tan ensimismada estaba, que no se percato de que Byakuya venia caminado en dirección a ella, hasta que el la llamo.

\- Rukia, ¿Que haces afuera? Deberías estar descansando - coloco su mano en su hombro.

\- Byakuya - se sorprendió - voy a mi división, no puedo dejarla sola -

\- Hable con Kyoraku y me a traspasado temporalmente el mando de tu división, hasta que nazca el bebe- su tono de voz era calmado y tranquilo.

\- ¡Pero! yo todavía puedo hacerme cargo de mi escuadrón, estoy embarazada no enferma - estaba molesta, por que la quería tener encerrada en la mansión sin hacer nada.

\- Rukia, debes cuidarte mucho nuestro hijo depende de ti y a demás podrás hacer muchas cosas en la mansión, tienes que preparar todo para el bebe - estaba calmado pero no se retractaría en su decisión..

\- Tienes razón, hay mucho que preparar y me gustaría ir al mundo humano por algunas, cosas si te parece bien - se emociono al recordar todas las cosas lindas de bebe que vio en una tienda en el centro comercial.

\- Esta bien, aviase cuando quieras ir yo te acompañare, ahora vamos te llevare a la mansión - comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria.

Llegaron ala mansión y Byakuya se despidió de ella para ir a su escuadrón a preparar todo.

En algún local del rukongai la AMS estaba reunida esperando la llegada de Nanao, la aludida entro corriendo y se sentó para tranquilizar su respiración.

\- Nanao- chan ¿Cual es el motivo tan urgente?- hablo Rangiku terminando de bostezar.

-Les tengo una gran noticia, adivinen ¿Quién tendrá un bebe? - Nanao reflejaba en su rostro la emoción contenida.

\- Ya lo se, Orihime me lo dijo ayer - comento aburrida Rangiku, eso ya lo sabia y no le encontraba la urgencia.

Nanao negó con la cabeza y Matsumoto por fin puso atención.

\- Habla de una buena vez- hablo Soi Fong, su cara de fastidio intimidaba a cualquiera.

\- Pues es Rukia-chan- la sonrisa de Nanao no podía ser mas grande.

Las demás gritaron en forma de sorpresa no se lo esperaban, ni si quiera sabían que tuviera pareja, la única en no sorprenderse fue Isane y todas lo notaron y así comenzó una lluvia de preguntas hacia ella.

Las chicas de la asociación se encargarían de divulgar la noticia a todos los conocidos argumentando que era un hecho que celebrar pues al fin ese par de tontos había hecho algo bien. Ahora que estaban mas calmadas dejaron a Isane meditar un momento.

"Pensándolo bien, el reiatsu de Rukia estaba revuelto con el reiatsu el capitán Kuchiki no con el de Kurosaki" Pensó Isane.

-hmm, creo que el hijo de Rukia-chan es del capitán Kuchiki - se percato de que eso ultimo no lo pensó si no lo grito.

Al instante todas voltearon y enfocaron su atención a ella.

\- Pero que dices Isane, si Rukia-chan ama a Ichigo-kun.- refuto Una sorprendida Rangiku.

Isane les contó de nuevo detenidamente lo que había pasado la noche anterior y les dijo que el reiatsu de Rukia estaba revuelto con el del capitán. La AMS no lo podían creer, que pasaría ahora con su pareja favorita. ( claro les encantaba la cotilla que se armaba con ese par.)

Ichigo caminaba hacia su escuadrón, cuando una mariposa infernal le informo que se dirigiera al primer escuadrón para una junta urgente.

Utilizando shampo (disculpe si esta mal escrito) llego ala división y entro en la sala de reuniones, colocándose en su lugar. Todos los capitanes ya estaban hay a excepción de Rukia y Kyoraku. El Capitan faltante entro cerrando la puerta detrás de el.

\- Bueno, los eh mandado a llamar para informarles que el escuadrón 13 quedara a cargo del capitán Kuchiki- lo interrumpieron.

\- ¿Por que? ¡ Rukia! ¿Que pasa con ella?- Renji estaba exaltado exigiendo una respuesta.

\- Calma Renji-kun, Rukia-chan se tendrá que retirar temporalmente ya que estará muy ocupada con su embarazo - culmino Kyoraku con una sonrisa enorme.

Todos los capitanes excepto Isane y Soi fong se sorprendieron, eso era algo inesperado, todos instintivamente miraron a Ichigo y Byakuya. No creían que si eso era verdad el pelinaranjo siguiera vivo. Por su parte Ichigo apretó sus puños con fuerza y tenso su mandíbula .

"Ese maldito, ahora entiendo esa estupida mirada que me dio" pensó Ichigo.

No soporto la mirada de todos sobre el, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, cuando una mano en su hombro lo detuvo, giro su rostro y sintió un puño estamparse en su rostro. Cayo sentado y levanto la mirada para encontrarse con un Renji furioso.

\- así que al final si estaban juntos - se rió - y se puede saber ¿Por que mierda no me lo dijeron? ¿Que nos somos amigos Ichigo? - giro su rostro al decir lo ultimo.

\- así es idiota - le devolvió el golpe con su puño derecho.

Se giro y encaro a Byakuya.

\- ¡Maldito noble estupido! diles a todos de quien es el hijo que espera Rukia - Ichigo estaba furioso el golpe de Renji lo hizo estallar.

\- suéltame Kurosaki - su semblante seguía imperturbable - no les concierne saber, quien es el padre -

Eso hizo enfurecer más a Ichigo, ¿que se creía ese hijo de puta al negar su paternidad? No lo soporto mas y golpeo a Byakuya en el rostro, los demás capitanes los separaron evitando así que pelearan.

Byakuya seguía con su semblante serio y eso enervaba mas a Ichigo.

\- Habla mal nacido, diles que eres tu el padre de esa criatura - le grito con toda su furia no podía seguir hay o lo mataría. Se soltó del agarre de los capitanes y se fue. Los demás vieron como Byakuya no decía nada y solo se retiraba.

Byakuya llego a la mansión y encontró a Rukia sentada en la mesa esperándolo para comer, al verlo con la cara golpeada se levanto y fue hacia el.

\- ¿Que te sucedió? - su tono era de preocupación.

\- Kurosaki me golpeo, por que no les dije a los capitanes que yo era el padre de tu hijo.- respondía el tranquilo.

Ella se sorprendió, sabia que Ichigo era impulsivo pero ¿por que reaccionaba así? tendría que ir hablar con el y aclarar las cosas.

Byakuya la llevo a la mesa y comieron tranquilos platicando de lo que habían hecho en el día.

\- Byakuya, ¿Les diremos a todos que tu eres el padre?- estaba nerviosa por lo que diría.

\- Claro Rukia, no hay nada mas que me llene de orgullo que el presumir a nuestro hijo - sonrío - ¿Que te parece si para informarles a los ancianos del clan y a tus amigos hacemos una reunión?-

\- ¡De verdad! Byakuya eso seria grandioso - estaba tan feliz - mañana empezare los preparativos ¿Cuando seria?-

\- El día que tu quieras - le sonrío, se levanto de su lugar y le tendió la mano - es tarde deberíamos ir a dormir - ella tomo su mano y caminaron hacia su habitación, la cual contaba con dos futones. Ya no compartirían la cama pues el objetivo estaba alcanzado poco a poco irían retomando su independencia. El se sentía seguro de tenerla cerca y poder velar su sueño y ella se sentía protegida al estar cerca de el. Esa comodidad les impedía separarse totalmente.

Que les pareció este capitulo la verdad acepto quejas y sugerencias , gracias por leer esta historia por comentar y votar me alientan a seguir. Disculpen las faltas de ortografía. Saludos

Hasta la próxima


	5. Chapter 5

esta historia es de mi completa autoria, los personajes y escenarios no me pertenecen solo los tomo prestados, sin fines de lucro.

* * *

~POV Rukia.

Sentada en los jardines de la mansión bajo la sombra de un árbol puedo meditar lo acontecido. No eh visto a Ichigo en un buen tiempo, creo que ya an pasado cinco meses desde que me fui de su oficina, trato de no pensar en el, ya que cuando su recuerdo me atormenta me sentó triste, sola y quiero correr a sus brazos, pero yo se que eso no podría ser.

Dias después Byakuya me platico que en la junta de capitanes el pidió un tiempo para vacacionar en el mundo humano, me supongo que el esta tratando de olvidarme y quiere alejarse de aquí, la compañía de su familia y amigos le hará bien. Tampoco eh visto a Renji no tengo la valentía para responder a sus preguntas y por lo que me dice Byakuya a el tampoco le a preguntado nada sobre mi. El debe estar muy dolido conmigo era como mi hermano y ahora somos dos desconocidos.

En ocasiones pienso en que mi vida se a hecho una rutina, cada dia que pasa es lo mismo las ancianas vienen y me enseñan cosas sobre el bebe, agradesco todo lo que me dicen ya que no tenia ni la menor idea de que hacer. La primera vez que sentí que el bebe se movió fue muy gracioso, fue hace un mes recuerdo que estábamos cenando y sentí que algo golpeo mi estomago me asuste y arroje el plato y justo le cayo comida a Byakuya en el cabeza, me asuste no sabia que era y el salió tan rápido en busca de la capitán Isane que no me dio tiempo de decirle que tenia comida en la cabeza. Cuando regreso con Isane le dije lo que había sentido y me explico que era el bebe moviéndose, le agradecí y se marcho, entonces vi a Byakuya y me comencé a reír el se extraño y me cuestiono cual era el motivo de mi risa, no podía hablar así que le señale su cabeza y el subió su mano y comprendió el motivo, indignado se dirigió rápido a darse una ducha esa noche no lo volví a ver, creo que se molesto conmigo pero a la mañana siguiente todo volvió a la normalidad.

Hace tres meses se llevo acabo la reunión para informar sobre mi embarazo a los clanes y a la sociedad de almas, pero creo que de eso ya se había encargado la AMS pues muchos no se sorprendieron con la noticia. Los mas felices eran los ancianos, con este bebe se alzarían aun mas como la casa noble mas poderosa. Están muy confiados a que mi bebe será un niño tan fuerte y prometedor como su padre.

En cambio Byakuya quiere que sea una niña tan hermosa y delicada como yo, el embarazo me a hecho cambiar demasiado ahora soy frágil y delicada, en momentos me desconozco no queda nada de la Rukia que era antes y no es por que me queje, amo demasiado a este bebe y lo espero con ansia pero extraño mucho mi cuartel, las misiones, a sode no shirayuki desde que esto comenzó la eh tenido abandona, las ancianas del clan me la están guardando, por no decir que me la quitaron pues saben que si la tengo cerca no podré resistir la tentación de sacarla y ponerme a entrenar.

Mi apariencia también a cambiado, mi cabello esta un poco mas largo que antes, no eh querido cortármelo pues me gusta como se ve, mi vientre ya esta abultado ya tengo al rededor de 5 meses y medio y al ser pequeña de estatura se nota mas, mis ojos tienen un brillo hermoso, creo que dentro de toda esta tristeza que siento, la felicidad por mi bebe es mas grande y eso me da fuerzas para seguir.

Me gusta ver caer los pétalos de cerezo en el lago de la mansión me relaja y me imagino a mi bebé corriendo y jugando en los jardines. Nunca pensé que la vida cambiara tanto en tan poco tiempo, me eh quedado sin mi mejor amigo y sin mi gran amor pero ahora tengo un motivo para vivir, me eh hecho muy cercana a Byakuya eh aprendido a conocer a la perfección, lo amo demasiado pero es diferente al amor que tengo por Ichigo, desde que supimos que estaba embarazada me a cuidado y consentido como nunca imagine, ya no eh vuelto a estar con el íntimamente y eso me a quitado un gran peso de encima, pues cada que lo hacia sentía un gran dolor en mi pecho, al saber que traicionaba este amor hacia Ichigo.

El me abraza, acaricia mi vientre y habla con nuestro hijo, es increíble el cambio que tiene en cuanto esta cerca de mi, por que cuando esta en su escuadrón o con los demás shinigamis sigue siendo el mismo frío e inexpresivo que todos conocen, si les contara su comportamiento hacia mi, nadie me creería.

Me han dicho que hoy vendrán del mundo humano, me imagino que será Inoue e Ishida que visitan a Ichigo, ella a venido a verme en algunas ocaciones, hemos platicado de como nos va en el embarazo, me aclaro que ella e Ishida habían comenzado una relación después de lo que paso con los quincy, que el era el padre de su bebe y que pronto se casarían, me pidió que la ayudara a organizar la boda y que me fuera un tiempo al mundo humano para hacerlo pero claro ella no sabia que yo estaba embarazada y que no me dejarían salir de mi caja de cristal, a veces creo que son muy exagerados pero si algo le pasara a mi bebe creo que no lo soportaría y por eso agradesco sus cuidados.

Recuerdo que Inoue se puso triste un momento y yo sabia cual era el motivo pero después sonrío y me felicito comenzó a hablar de muchas cosas sin relación eso me hizo reír como ya tenia tiempo que no lo hacia y ella también se rió, había olvidado lo que se siente estar con ella. Platicamos de como les había ido a los chicos en la universidad y de cosas que Ishida compraba para su bebe, espero y hoy venga de nuevo me haría bien verla.

~ Fin POV rukia.

Estaba tan relajada que no se dio cuenta cuando una de las sirvientas la llamo.

Giro su cabeza y vio que ay estaba su amiga se veía tan hermosa su vientre mucho mas grande que el de ella.

\- Kuchiki-san, que alegría verte estas preciosa - Orihime la abrazo tan fuerte que Rukia pudo sentir como sus panzas chocaban.

\- Orihime cuando vas a llamarme por mi nombre - se separo un poco - mírate tu también estas hermosa - la invito a pasar a la mansión.

Le pidió a la sirvienta que les llevara te y comida por que estaba hambrienta.

Comenzaron a comer y a platicar de como la estaba yendo a Orihime con lo de su boda.

\- se me había olvidado, toma - le entrego un sobre a Rukia.

\- gracias Inoue pero ¿que es esto? - abrió el sobre y comenzó a leer lo que decía el documento.

Levanto la vista y vio a Inoue con sus ojos cristalinos, los de ella estaban igual, la abrazo y comenzaron a llorar las dos, sus lagrimas eran de emoción, de felicidad y por las hormonas que las hacia demasiado sensibles. Se limpiaron el rostro y comenzaron a platicar de lo hermosa que seria la boda, Rukia agradecía que Orihime no hablara sobre Ichigo pues ella sabia la situación y aun que no estuviera de acuerdo no podía hacer nada al respecto, se perdieron en su platica hasta que Ishida fue a buscar a Orihime para regresar al mundo humano.

En ese momento también llego Byakuya y Rukia le platico lo que había hecho en el día, le comento que la boda de Inoue seria en un mes y lo emocionada que estaba por su amiga.

* * *

Faltaban solo dos días para la boda de Inoue y Rukia le había dicho a Byakuya, que le gustaría que la acompañara y así se pudieran tomarse unos días para comprar las cosas para el bebé, Byakuya le dijo que prepararía todo para poder estar fuera los días que ella quisiera, ya que algunos shinigamis también asistirían a la fiesta y seguro el sereitei seria un caos, sin varios o por no decir todos los altos mandos y no permitiría que en su división pasara eso, el se encargaría de dejar todo en orden.

Ella y Byakuya se irían hasta el día de la boda, ya que el Kuchiki se había encargado de la vestimenta y de la cosas que necesitarían allá.

El tan esperado día llego y los shinigamis cruzaban el senkaimon desde que amaneció en la sociedad de almas, claro las chicas de la AMS ya se habían marchado días antes a petición de Matsumoto. Rukia esperaba paciente a que las empleadas de la mansión terminaran de vestirla y peinarla, Byakuya la espera en la sala tomando té, salió de su habitación y se paro en el marco de la puerta.

\- Estoy lista, Byakuya - el volteo y la observo detenidamente.

\- Te vez hermosa Rukia - se levanto y se acerco a ella para besar su frente y regalarle una hermosa sonrisa.

\- vamos se hace tarde - la encamino a la salida.

Cruzaron el senkaimon y Rukia sintió nostalgia por estar de nuevo en ese lugar donde vivió tantas cosas, buenas y malas junto a Ichigo, sus ojos se cristalizaron y Byakuya noto la nostalgia que había en su mirada.

\- ¿Estas bien Rukia?- ella levanto la vista y asintió con la cabeza.

El senkaimon daba justo en uno de los jardines del lugar donde se llevaba acabo la fiesta. Al entrar al local Rukia sintió todas las miradas sobre ella y se incomodo, pues no todos en el mundo humano sabían que, estaba embarazada, Byakuya la abrazo por la cintura y caminaron juntos, ese acto le dio confianza y seguridad a Rukia.

Rukia vio a Orihime y a Ishida en una mesa rodeados de sus amigos del instituto claro también estaba Ichigo con ellos. Al verlo sus miradas se conectaron y los dos sintieron el dolor del otro, Rukia rompió el momento y le sonrió a Orihime que se acercaba a ellos, se dieron un abrazo y no pudieron evitar derramar algunas lagrimas.

\- Orihime felicidades, estoy tan contenta por ti - sentía tanta alegría por que su amiga era feliz.

\- Gracias ku...Rukia-chan me alegra que estén aquí - rompió el abrazo para que Rukia pudiera felicitar a Uryu.

\- Felicidades Ishida, espero y cuides mucho a Orihime y a ese bebé que viene en camino - lo abrazo y le dijo lo ultimo con un tomo amenazador, Uryu asintió con su cabeza.

Byakuya se limito a decir un simple felicidades y se llevo a Rukia a una mesa alejada del Kurosaki, sabia que el ponía mal a Rukia y eso le hacia daño al bebe.

Ichigo vio todo desde su asiento, tenia muchos sentimientos encontrados pero el que mas predominaba era el dolor que sentía por ver en la forma en que Rukia se alejo de el.

Rukia se levanto y se dirigía al sanitario cuando se encontró con un Isshin estupefacto. Se acerco a ella y la abrazo fuertemente y comenzó a lloriquear.

\- Mi adorada tercera hija, ¡estas embarazada del idiota de mi hijo! ¡voy hacer abuelo! - decía con lagrimas en los ojos, saco una imagen de su amada esposa - Masaki nuestro estupido hijo y nuestra adorada tercera hija van a tener un hijo, estoy tan orgulloso de ellos - decía mientras se alejaba en busca de su estupido hijo para reprenderlo por haberle ocultado una noticia como esa.

Rukia se quedo de piedra cuando Isshin la abrazo y no le dio tiempo de hablar, cuando reacciono ya era tarde, Isshin estaba muy cerca de Ichigo, se sintió culpable y se acerco a ellos, tenia que darle una explicación a Isshin pues el tiempo que estuvo en su casa el la trato como una hija y ella sentía la obligación de hacerlo.

Isshin salto encima de Ichigo y le dio un golpe en la cara y comenzó a gritarle.

\- ¡Eres un malagradecido Ichigo! ¿por que no nos habías dicho que tu y Rukia-chan van a tener un hijo?- grito mientras caía por un golpe que su hijo le dio.

Ichigo no dijo nada y todos pudieron ver como su mirada cambio al ver a Rukia acercándose a ellos.

Isshin se levanto y su semblante se endureció, comprendió que había cometido un error y que lastimo a su hijo, volteo y se encontró con una pelinegra derramando lagrimas. Ella se acerco a el y se inclino como muestra de disculpa.

\- Lo siento Isshin-san, pero no me dio oportunidad de decirle que Ichigo no es el padre de mi hijo, lamento lo sucedido- se enderezo y se fue hacia la mesa donde Byakuya se encontraba platicando con Ukitake y Kyoraku.

Isshin vio el dolor en los ojos de Rukia y la tristeza de su hijo, comprendió la inesperada visita que les hizo Ichigo hace un tiempo, se sintió tan tonto por causar una situación tan incomoda, todos los que estaban alrededor de ellos vieron a Ichigo con pena y otras como Karin y Tatsuki vieron con odio a Rukia por hacer sufrí a Ichigo de esa forma. Isshin se acerco a Ichigo lo tomo del hombro y le pidió que lo siguiera. Se detuvieron en uno de los jardines del lugar.

\- Hijo lo siento, no sabia que estaban en esta situación- lo vio a la cara y vio el dolor en Ichigo.

\- No importa, te puedo preguntar algo - lo vio a la cara y su padre le afirmo con su mirada- es estupido pero, ¿es posible que ame tanto a Rukia, al grado de perdonarle que vaya a darle un hijo a Byakuya?- bajo la mirada avergonzado por lo que había dicho.

\- Ichigo, cuéntame como sucedieron las cosas todos estos meses ¿por que no entiendo como Byakuya y Rukia llegaron a esto?- lo invito asentarse junto a el en el pasto.

Ichigo le contó todo lo que había pasado desde el día que los nombraron capitanes, el ya sabia la verdad de por que Rukia había tomado esa decisión, evidentemente por que Orihime le dijo todo lo hablado con Rukia, Isshin escucho atento el relato de su hijo y comprendió la situación pues el también había sido un noble y sabia las responsabilidades que tenían que cumplir, comprendió que ella lo había hecho por su deber como Kuchiki, por su clan y por amor a su hermano. Ichigo termino de hablar y observo el semblante de su padre.

\- Ichigo, se que es una situación complicada y que te duele que Rukia-chan esta esperando un hijo, que pudo haber sido tuyo, pero también comprendo y justifico lo que ellos hicieron- Ichigo lo iba a interrumpir pero el levanto su mano para que se callara - si se que crees que no ay justificación pero debes entender que para un clan su fuerza y superioridad esta en el linaje que van dejando las cabezas del mismo y entiendo el motivo de por que Byakuya se niega a casarse de nuevo, yo tampoco lo haría - Ichigo vio la sinceridad en los ojos de su padre - también entiendo por que Rukia-chan acepto, por el amor y el respeto que le tiene a Byakuya y al recuerdo de Hisana-san, ella no podía negarse y ver infeliz a la única familia que tiene o dime hijo si estuvieras en su lugar ¿tu podrías ver sufrir a tu familia?- se levanto y se dirigió hacia la entrada del lugar pero antes de estar muy lejos de Ichigo hablo – ocupate mas en el lo que puedes hacer y no en lamentarte -

Ichigo escucho a su padre y pudo ver las cosas desde un punto de vista diferente, el también sacrificaría todo por su familia, se sintió estupido por no comprender a Rukia, pero también sintió unas fuerzas renovadas, lucharía por estar con ella y hacer feliz a ese bebé, que no tenia culpa de nada.

Muchas gracias a todos por leer y apoyar esta historia la verdad me gusto mucho escribir este capitulo pienso que Isshin es un personaje increíble con sus múltiples facetas. Espero y les haya gustado y agradesco sus votos y comentarios.

hasta la siguiente


End file.
